Not Who You Thought I Was Chapter 2
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 37: By TwilightEmily. "Posing as a human was hard for Elizabeth Thomspson but now shes returned to normal. how does she find her wayback to her true love Jasper Whitlock."


Chapter 2-

His POV

I went back for forks right away to check on Bella and make sure she was okay but when I got there I couldn't find her anywhere so I went to Charlie's. I knocked on the door and heard feet shuffling to the door.

"Coming!" Charlie called

He opened the door and his smile faded.

"Cullen" he said

"No Sir' my name is Whitlock" I said in my Texan accent

He rolled his eyes.

"your still a Cullen to me cowboy" he said slamming the door shut

I nodded understanding but now I couldn't recognize or find her scent. Then I dashed away knowing Isabella didn't exist. Only Elizabeth Thompson could pull that on a human and vampire family, and now he was off to find Bella/Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's POV

Back to Texas where the Volturi would never look for Elizabeth Thompson where the sun shines 362 days a year and only rains every 6 months. My powers did I ever explain them? No? Well that's another reason why I am wanted by the Volturi because they want be dead or on their guard but they have to find me first.

My powers, well where do I begin? I'm a shield, I can communicate with animals through my mind, I can track people, I can see the past present and future, I have mind control, hmm…I give people a shock through a touch, I cause pain to people by a look (Jane Volturi), I have super strength, I can manipulate emotions, I can turn into any animal I want, and many more.

Do you get why I'm also wanted by the volturi now? Now in Huston where I was born and raised and turned I smelt a vampire scent I didn't know.

"Char, I don't think Majors here" a guy said

PETER! Ok, Ok I have to act but can I act in front of my friends from the 1800s?

"Hello" I said smiling

"Ok Liz just to tell ya but you're a horrible actress" Char said

"are you any better Char?" I asked

"Ha! Charlotte can't act if her life depended on it" Peter laughed

Charlotte smacked his head and he pouted rubbing it.

"Peter though is a different story" I said smiling

"Oh! I can act better than any other guy" Peter said

I rolled my eyes, idiot. I now smelt a scent I did know, his scent. Why would he be in Texas? The sun shines here and he doesn't have my power of being able to be in the sun without sparkling.

"I…Gtg" I said dashing off

His POV

I fled for Texas next and when I made it to Houston I smelt Peter and Charlotte.

"Major we've been looking everywhere for you" peter said

"Ever try Alaska or forks?" I asked coming up

"I bet the humans there are horrible" Charlotte said

Probably but I haven't ever had a human in years.

"Oh yes! You haven't tasted human in years!" Charlotte said

They must have already forgotten my time with those cheating bastards. Well to me that's a good thing and I can go on with my life without being told I won't be able to do this or that or have to worry about falling in love again or getting married. *rolls eyes* marriage was the worst thing that happened to me in the whole world!

"Dude, you there?" Peter asked waving his hand in my face

I glared at him and he grinned, peter could be so much like Emmett at times but no time to think of those…people, I'm no longer their property I'm a whitlock now and nobody is stopping me from being me.

"Ok! I get it you're not zoned out like I thought, be nice don't get mad" Peter said putting his hands up

I had to laugh at this sight and peter glared at me now instead of me glaring at him and for some reason, being back home made me feel good and finally free. =)

"Ok dude, I know your finally happy but its no reason to laugh at me" Peter complained

I rolled my eyes, this is peter we're talking about. Back when I saved peter from being slaughtered from maria I knew that he would have a big impact on my life. As his time grew with me saving his vampire butt he feel for Charlotte, and she wasn't a normal newborn vampire. She could be tame one minute and wild the next. It didn't matter to peter what anyone said when charlotte and him escaped leaving me with maria! At first I honestly thought he was a bastard for leaving me but oh well.


End file.
